bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Malcolm's Life at Bullworth Academy part 14
The Boxing Match I jabbed at Greg and hit his right jaw, then left, then his forehead, and then I left hooked his ribs and finished it with an uppercut to his stomach. He went down for about a second then got back up. He came at me with a right hook and then an overhead punch; I just moved back and then gave him a hard cross to the face. His lip started bleeding. This continued for the first few rounds and he didn’t even get any hits on me. Then in the 4th round I didn’t expect him to fake a right jab and then uppercut me in the jaw, hard. Then he continued with a cross, overhead, then left jab combination. He then bolo punched me in the chin and I went down for about 2 seconds. That was the end of the 4th round. Greg’s face was torn and cut bad. His lip was bloody and one of his eyes was closed. I only had a minor cut on my right eyebrow. In the 5th round I came at him with an incredible 7 hit combo of jabs and hooks. He stumbled around for about 3 seconds before I hit him so hard he nearly flipped backwards and fell down he stayed down for about 4 seconds before he somehow got back up. His face was covered in blood but he came out me with all he had. He jabbed my right jaw, then uppercutted my stomach, then right then left hooked my jaw, and finished his combo with an overhead punch to my head. I felt drowsy and then I fell down on the floor of the ring. I was down for about 3 seconds before I got back up and spat blood out of my mouth. Then there was the 7th round, then the 8th then the 9th, and even the 10th, finally in the 11th round we were both no more than two blood soaked teenagers who didn’t know really what was going on anymore. Then I saw 3 Greg’s and I went at all of then, but I was so busted up that he punched me one more time in the jaw and I was down. I stayed down. After the 10 second mark the bell rang and Greg fell down too. We both came to about an hour later and I was sitting on the bench by the weight lifting area. Greg was lying on the floor. All of the Preps were crowding around me. Bif was wiping blood off my face and Justin was giving me water. I said: “What happened?” Justin said: “That poor kid just won by a split decision!” By one point!” I said: “I’m sorry Derby; I’m….sorry, ugh.” Derby came over and said: “Don’t sweat it Malcolm, you’re still better than he will ever be.” I looked at Greg who was sitting on the floor rubbing his head. He got up and said: “Did I win?” No one said anything. Then Greg yelled: “HUH! DID I WIN YOU PREP LOSERS?” I said: “Yea, you won by a split decision.” Greg smiled and said: “Ha! I guess that proves that….” Bif cut him off in mid-sentence and said: “You better not get so high pauper! You only won by that one second that you were able to stay standing after Malcolm fell down!” You’re not a champion, your nothing! Now GET OUT!” Greg said: “I don’t think so! I won so I’m gonna get Malcolm’s championship belt!” Lindsey said: “Screw you! You’ll have to get through Bif to take it!” Bif said: “Yea and you’re in no position to even last pone round with me!” Greg said: “I’ll kick your ass right here now rich boy!” All of the Preps laughed except for me, I was still drowsy from the fight.” Then Bif, Derby, Parker, and Tad all went over and pushed Greg down and started kicking him.” Greg cried out in pain but they kept kicking him. I got up and said: “Enough guys, he won. Let him just go.” They stopped and just crowded around Greg. I went upstairs and came back down with my belt. I said: “Here, you won.” Greg got up and said: “You’d just give it to me?” I nodded. He said: “No, I don’t want it, your still the champion.” I said: “Really, because you earned it.” Greg shook his head. He said: “I only wanted to prove I could handle myself against you jerks.” I just said: “Ok, if you’re sure.” He nodded and went back into the locker room and put his clothes back on. He then just left the Boxing Gym without saying anything. None of the Preps said anything. I smiled. Category:Blog posts